


Itachi

by cannotdream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid Uchiha Itachi, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannotdream/pseuds/cannotdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People like to talk. They like to talk about themselves, about their lives but they really like to talk about others too. They talk, and make things seem bigger than they actually are. They like to exaggerate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, hello. And enjoy, I think?

People like to talk. They like to talk about themselves, about their lives but they really like to talk about others too. They talk, and make things seem bigger than they actually are. They like to exaggerate. 

They call him 'The Prodigy', 'The Uchiha Genius', he's heard them say it far more many times than he would like. He's heard them gossiping about him, telling their imaginary stories to each other, all the lies. It might seem like a nothing, but it's a very crucial point for him, he's no longer unknown. They know his looks, his name, his abilities, and especially his position. He's exposed to them, or at least he feels like it.

But truth to be said, the fact he has Uchiha blood in his veins is another reason. Uchihas always has been and always will be feared and admired at the same time. It might be their kekkei genkai, the looks, or the mystery around them. 

Who the fuck knows.

Apparently becoming a chunnin at ten is a not a common thing. 

He actually did not think it would be such a big deal, there are people much more interesting than him. He's sure of it. 

Uchiha Itachi, 10, chunnin, user of sharingan and the heir to the Uchiha clan, nice to meet you.

"Nii-chan, will you play with me?" Sasuke tugs on his sleeve, completely snapping him out of his thoughts, right, his baby brother. Itachi smiles politely at him, eyes full of adoration and love. Then he pokes his forehead, giving a quick excuse about training, and walks out of the house. He has matters to deal with, after all. 

Leaving his little brother behind, Itachi makes his way to the the training ground number four. 

And now I'd like to thank Kishimoto for giving us no information on Itachi. I made a paper with things we know about him, had to write dango three times in really big size to fill the paper. (and draw Itachi)

Aki's out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first official fanfic, and it's an Itachi fanfic, a very short one. I kinda had feels, well, I still have feels, but whatever, and couldn't find a perfect fic. So I started to write one. And it ended like this, with some swearing paragraphs. I'm not proud of them. Also, can you please keep in mind that english is not my first language and I'm still learning? Thank you. :)
> 
>  
> 
> And you can find me here: ur-idiots.tumblr.com


End file.
